1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inserting metadata into streaming media items and more specifically to inserting global metadata that can be used to obtain supplemental metadata for specific consumption experiences into a broadcast transmission of streaming media items.
2. Introduction
Internet transmissions of streaming media items; such as music media may include basic metadata such as a title or artist, but there is no solution for adequate metadata encoding for broadcast media over the Internet. Traditional broadcast media, such as terrestrial radio can include metadata associated with the broadcast media content through use of a radio data service. However, traditional broadcast is necessarily limited to a geographic region due to a broadcast range. Internet broadcasts which can go anywhere in the world are not limited to a broadcast range. Known solutions for adding metadata to a recorded or live stream of broadcast media over the Internet or wide-area network can involve an operator manually filling in metadata fields, or basic metadata. However, such mechanisms also do not contemplate broadcasts to diverse geographies, or if they do, the metadata is generic or specific to the device consuming the media. For example, metadata for a media item can be distinctive for different countries and an operator cannot custom prepare the metadata or individually deliver the metadata for client devices in all of the different countries consuming the broadcast media stream. Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems, methods, and non-transitory computer-readable storage media for coordinating global metadata that is used to obtain more specific metadata for specific consumption experiences.